Rubén Trujillo
mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo }} thumb|226px thumb|right|226px|Trujo thumb|right|228px|Trujo interpreta a Jim Carrey en Lemony Snicket. thumb|right|228px|Trujo es por excelencia la voz al español de Robin Williams. Aquí en Papá por Siempre o Mrs. Doubtfire thumb|right|228px|Trujo doblando al Gato de Mike Myers. thumb|right|228px|La narración es parte de la vida del Doblaje de Trujo thumb|right|228px|El Genio de Aladdín es punto y aparte en su carrera y en el doblaje mismo. Rubén Octavio Trujillo Matamoros (México, 21 de junio de 1965) es un actor y locutor de origen mexicano. Su nombre artístico es Trujo. Es hermano del también actor y presentador de televisión Víctor Trujillo. Esta casado con la tambien actriz de doblaje Cynthia Alfonzo y es padre de Alberto Trujillo y Andrea Trujillo quienes tambien se dedican a la especialización de doblaje de voz y lo combinan con otras áreas artísticas. Actualmente tiene un canal de Youtube donde comparte vídeos sobre doblaje y locución. Con programas como "La vida cotidiana de un actor de doblaje", donde platica con invitados del doblaje mexicano; "Ask Trujo", donde platica respecto a los conflictos del mundo de la locución y doblaje y abiertamente contesta preguntas que le hacen profesionales del medio que inician en toda Latinoamérica. Filmografía en doblaje Series de televisión * Deacon Claybourne (Charles Esten) (final 1era Temp y 2da Temp) - Nashville * Andrew Thatcher (Bill Smitrovich) (primera voz) - La vida sigue su curso * Dr. Sam Beckett (Scott Bakula) - Viajeros en el tiempo (Quantum Leap) * Maxwell Shefield (Charles Shaughnessy) (1ra. voz) - La Niñera (The Nanny) * Vincent "Vinnie" Terranova (Ken Wahl) - El astuto * Teniente Columbo (Peter Falk) (2da. voz) - Columbo * Sheriff Lucas Buck (Gary Cole) - Pueblo siniestro * Doug Stamper (Michael Kelly) - House of Cards * Paul Moretti (Michael Rapaport) - La doctora de la mafia * Vrak (Jason Hood) - Power Rangers: Megaforce * Voces adicionales - Esposas desesperadas (Doblaje de Los Ángeles) Películas Robin Williams * Daniel Hillard / Sra. Euphegenia Doubtfire - Papá por siempre * Chris Nielsen - Más allá de los sueños * Rainbow Randolph - Maten a Smoochy * Walter Finch - Insomnia Robert De Niro * Alfredo Berlinghieri - 1900 * Jack Walsh - Fuga a la medianoche Scott Bakula * Sam Beckett - Viajeros en el tiempo * Major League 3 - Heat of Night Stanley Tucci *Dyonisus - Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos (trailer) *Lord Roderick - Jack el cazagigantes (trailer) Otros personajes: *Baron Von Strucker (Thomas Kretschmann) - Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno *Alez (William Fichtner) - El submarino fantasma *Jerry Maguire (Tom Cruise) - Jerry Maguire *Mandarin (Ben Kingsley) - Iron Man 3 (trailer del Super Tazón) *Otto (Kevin Kline) - A Fish Called Wanda *Scott Roper (Eddie Murphy) - Metro (El negociador) *Dave Lyons (Gene Wilder) - Ciegos, sordos y locos *Vincent Benedict (Danny DeVito) - Gemelos (Twins) *Capitán Mike (Jared Harris) - El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (Redoblaje) *Nathaniel (Timothy Spall) - Encantada *Conde Olaf - (Jim Carrey) - Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados *Steven M. Kovacs (Matthew Broderick) - The Cable Guy *Dr. Pendanski (Tim Blake Nelson) - El misterio de los excavadores (Holes) *Angelo "Snaps" Provolone (Sylvester Stallone) en Oscar *Jared Nomak (Luke Goss) - Blade II *El Gato (Mike Myers) - El Gato *Philly (Rick Hoffman) - Terry Loomis *Jim Varney - Ernest contra los monstruos y Los Beverly Ricos *Stretch en Casper (1995) *Doc Holliday (Val Kilmer) - Tombstone *James Cross (John Murray) y Director de Video Tape (Tom Doak) - Scrooged *Pintel (Lee Arenberg) - Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra *Jack Murdock (David Keith) - Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo *Chad Norris - Bebés traviesos *Señor Kelso (Ray Baker) y Doctor (Barry Levinson) en Rain Man *Ted Geller (Bill Applebaum) - Nada en común *Felix Leiter (David Hedison) - 007: Licencia para matar *Simon (Bill Paxton) - Mentiras verdaderas (Redoblaje) *Detective Mike Norris (Chris Sarandon) - Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988/Doblaje original) *Denny Gordon (Mark Blum) - Cita a ciegas (1987) *Cabo Hicks (Michael Biehn) - Aliens *Buddy (Brad Long) y voces adicionales - Ganadores *Emmett (Scott Glenn) - Silverado *Wes Huntley (James Wainwright) - The Survivors *Splinter (James Murray) - Las Tortugas Ninja III (Version Fox) *Dino Palladino (Benicio Del Toro) - Money for Nothing *Oficial Edward "Eddie" Dugan (Richard Gere) - Brooklyn's Finest (Doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard) - El Mundo Perdido: Jurassic Park *Insertos - El día del apocalipsis (Doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Director Barlow (Zack Phifer) - Eres tan Cupido *Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) - Los indestructibles 2 (2da Versión) *Johnston (Jon DeVries) - Invasión a los Estados Unidos *Scott Voss (Kevin James) - El maestro luchador *Gypsy (Rudy Ramos) - El placer de ganar *Almirante McCraven (Christopher Stanley) - La noche más oscura *Steve Lombard (Michael Kelly) - El hombre de acero *Ray Monroe (Sean O'Bryan) - Olimpo bajo fuego *Harry Dean (Colin Firth) - Un plan no tan perfecto Series animadas * El Genio - Aladdin: la serie animada * Pleakey / Oscar Proud - Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Oscar Proud - La familia Proud * Huyang - Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Lex Luthor, Psyduck, Voces adicionales (4ªTemp.) - MAD *Señor Panquesito (4ta voz) - Hora de aventura Anime * Geo Metron y Saturno - Las Guerreras Mágicas * Pleakey - ¡Stitch! Películas animadas Kevin McDonald *Pleakley - Lilo & Stitch *Pleakley - La película de Stitch *Pleakley - Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito *Pleakley - Leroy y Stitch Robin Williams *El Genio - Aladdín *El Genio - El regreso de Yafar *El Genio - Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones James Woods *Hades - Hércules *Dr. Philliam "Phil" Benedict - Llego el recreo Otros personajes: *Thuman - Operación escape (2a. versión) *Padre de Cera - En busca del valle encantado *Morfo - El planeta del tesoro *Godfrey - Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita *Drix - Osmosis Jones *Otis - La granja *Balto y Boris - Balto *Hiroim - Planet Hulk (Doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Featherstone - Gnomeo y Julieta *Oscar Proud - La película de la familia Proud *Quasimodo - Hotel Transylvania *Demetrio y Titán Cíclope - Hércules Películas de anime *Terrakion - Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico Videojuegos * Paul Demarco - Halo 4 * Jason Hudson - Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Diego Mendez - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (Doblaje en ingles) 'Dirección de doblaje' Series de televisión * La doctora de la mafia * Lilo & Stitch * Timberwood * Flash * Superboy * Sandy y sus koalas * Lost * Tortugas Ninja (2003) Películas * Masacre en Chernobyl - Chernobyl Diaries - MADE in Mexico (2012) * Smashed - Dubbing House (2012) * El código Da Vinci - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (2006) * Rayas, una cebra veloz - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (2005) * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (2004) * Aladdín - Genio - Candiani * Papá por siempre (Mrs. Doubtfire) - Candiani * Blade 2 - Candiani * Vivir de ilusión - Matthew Broderick - MADE * Impostor - Gary Sinise y Vincent Donofrio - Candiani * Como caído del cielo - Denzel Washington - Candiani * Magos y Gigantes - Anima Estudios * Imaginum - Anima Estudios * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos - DAT * Atando cabos - Candiani * Crimen imperdonable - Sissy Spacek y Tom Wilkinson - Candiani * Out Cold - Candiani * Hércules - Hades - Prime Dubb * El guerrero del bosque - Chuck Norris - Candiani * Los Beverly Ricos - Candiani * La cadete Kelly - Candiani * La séptima profecía - Audiomaster 3000 * El último emperador - Audiomaster 3000 * Fillmore - Candiani * El diario de Molly / Maybe It's Me - Títulos / ArtSpot Dubbing-Mex * Sandy y sus koalas - Audiomaster 3000 * Timberwood - Audiomaster 3000 * Peaceable Kingdom (Reino Animal) Lindsay Wagner - Audiomaster 3000 * Flash - Audiomaster 3000 * Superboy - Audiomaster 3000 Telenovelas * Belleza y Poder (doblaje para E.E.U.U) * Oshin - Voces adicionales Teatro * El Semejante a Sí Mismo - Alejandro Bichir 1990 (3ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México * Divinas Palabras - Xavier Rojas 1989 (Bilingual Foundation of the Arts) LA, USA * Quien Mal Anda Mal Acaba - José Galván 1988 (1ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México * La Muerte y el Poeta - Graciela Orozco 1987 (Gira Nacional y Temporada) México * El Álbum de María Ignacia - José Solé 1986 (Festival Cervantino, Gira y Temporada) México * El Pastelero del Rey - Roberto D'Amico 1984-85 (Gira Nacional y Temporada) * México El Circo - Raquel Vázquez 1984(Espectáculo de Danza Contemporánea) Gira Nacional / México * El Espejo del Mundo al Revés - Héctor Berthier 1982/ Actor y Coreógrafo / México Televisión * El Mundo de Kolitas: (primera parte) con el personaje de Garrillas, programa infantil dominical para Canal 13, Imevisión/1987-1988. * Simplemente María: Televisa 1990-Valentín Pimstein/ México Carrusel: Televisa 1991-Valentín Pimstein/México. * De Frente al Sol: Televisa 1992-Carla Estrada (Primera Parte) México. * Más Allá del Puente: Televisa 1993-Carla Estrada (Estelar) México. * Alármala de Tos: actuación en el Video-Clip "Alármala de Tos", para el grupo Café Tacuba. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1997. * The American-Mexican War: narración y actuación en la mini-serie de 4 horas, en dos partes para PBS, televisión americana. * Mad About You: invitado especial en la serie de FOX, con Paul Reiser y Helen Hunt-1998. * Two of a Kind: invitado especial, aparición de voz. Serie de Warner Bros. Television-1999. * Encrucijada (sin salud no hay nada): co-estelar, directora: Alma Delfina. Personaje: Don Juancho. Telenovela de Univision Denver 2009. Radio * Los Libros tienen la Palabra: IMER 1984-1987/México. * Hablando de los Hombres: programa de comentarios y chismes del medio y en general con Fernanda Tapia, Cristina, Alejandro Vargas Lugo como Xavier, y Rubén Trujillo como Franchesco. Grupo Radio Mil, 1000 AM-1993-94 MÉXICO * Vida de Piratas: Radio Educación 1993/México * Hablando de los Libros: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio 1990-94. * La Hora Nacional: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio/ Programa transmitido en cadena nacional los domingos a las 10:00PM * Por Mis Pistolas: Ulodio y personajes, de lunes a viernes de 3 a 6 pm, KTNQ la 1020 AM-1995/ USA. * Contacto 1020: Rafael Sigler y Rubén Trujillo (Rafa y Trujo), de lunes a viernes de 2:00 a 5:00 PM, KTNQ 1020 AM-1999/USA.> * Los Impostores: Ricardo pohlenz y Trujo, de lunes a domingo de 10:00am, 4:00pm y 10:00pm Radio Trujo www.trujo.com/radio 2009/Mexico y USA. * Trujo Radio: dueño y programador de la estación de radio por internet que iniciara su transmisión por Live365 y siguiera independiente-2004 hasta la actualidad/USA Cine * El Mojado - Video Home 1988-89/ Azteca Productions/ USA. * Misión Venganza - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. * Este Inclán está Loco - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. * Un Día Sin Mexicanos (One Day without a Mexican): doblaje para la versión en español de la misma. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1998. * El Muro (The Wall): de Sergio Arau: Voz Off. Corto metraje animado presentado en diferentes festivales de cine internacionales. IMCINE (Instituto Mexicano del Cine)-Rossana Arau-Art-Nacco Industries. USA-1998. * Dame tu Cuerpo: producción realizada totalmente en formato Digital por LA PERRADA FILMS. Con las actuaciones de Rafael Sánchez Navarro, Luz María Zetina, Patricio Castillo, Margarita Isabel y Rubén Trujillo "Trujo". Director: RAFAEL MONTERO 2002. Talento y Locución comercial Como Actor y locutor de comerciales tiene experiencia desde 1989, aunque su primer comercial lo grabara en 1986 para Chrysler en México D.F., después voló a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California U.S.A. en 1987, y hasta 1989 comenzó a grabar comerciales en español en USA tras haber trabajado en Doblaje, Teatro y TV. Actualmente es uno de los locutores comerciales más importantes del mercado Hispano de los USA trabajando y viviendo al mismo tiempo en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y la Ciudad de México. Cuentas publicitarias * - XEQ Canal 9 (Televisa, México) / 1992 * - California Lottery / 2001 hasta la actualidad * - Extra Mile de Chevron / 2008 hasta la actualidad * - K-Mart (Mr. Bluelight) / 2008 hasta la actualidad * - Alaska Airlines / 2009 * - Mercedes Benz (Tri State Area - 2008) * - BMW / 2010 * - Wal-Mart / 2011 * - El Pollo Loco / 2005 hasta la actualidad *Entre muchas otras... Enlaces externos * Trujo - Doblaje y locución * Pagina web oficial Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos